


Personal Party

by CherryCheesecake1089



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, Night Sex, Parties, Party, Strap-On, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCheesecake1089/pseuds/CherryCheesecake1089
Summary: Abandoned by her brother at a party, Strawberry is left alone. Is she?





	Personal Party

"N-now please don't leave me alone again Skater, you know how I feel about parties..." Strawberry said to her brother as the duo entered the multi-colored flashy home.  
"Don't worry 'bout nothin'!" Skater answered her. "You're eighteen, just graduated high school and you hardly been partying! Sad bro, you missed the experience!"  
"Skater...you know I'm shy as hell."  
...  
"Skater?" Strawberry looked around to discover her brother had disappeared.  
"Shit."  
...  
Strawberry walked nervously around the crowds of people dancing, chatting, drinking, twerking...Yeah, not Strawberry's style. She wished that she could just be home in her bed playing video games, not here with these preps and jocks. Ew.  
She found an empty corner in the farther side of the house where no one could be seen. "Finally some peace." She sat down and and basically hid in her hoodie. Though it didn't last long as she was interrupted by a bright peppy voice. "What are you doing all alone?"  
Strawberry looked up startled, she met eyes with a tan girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, and deep amethyst eyes that were sweet and caring. For a party her outfit was quite simple, and almost seemed like a school uniform: a white short-sleeved button-up collared shirt with a tannish-brown pleated skirt. Didn't seem too preppy.  
"Oh sorry! Did I scare you?" the girl asked.  
"N-no...I'm good." Strawberry blushed and looked away. "S-sorry for being in your way."  
"Oh no! It's ok!" She bent down and held out her hand. "I'm Gingerbright!"  
"Oh...I'm, S-strawberry Cookie." Strawberry held her hand and pushed herself up.  
"Why are you alone? The fun's over there!"   
"Oh...I...a-actually don't, r-really l-l-like parties that m-much..."  
"Do you wanna hang out with me then? I actually live here, but my brothers hosting the party, Gingerbrave. It's his birthday!"  
"Oh! My brother and him are super close friends! Skater actually dragged me here."  
"Cool! Anyways, wanna hang out with me in my room?" Bright asked.  
"S-sure." answered Strawberry.  
Bright held her hand and lead her to her room. Her room was quite simple and basic, Strawberry guessed that she was probably a minimalist. All she had was a bed with white bed sheets, a desk, drawers, some plants and posters and fairy lights, and a creme colored rug, but that was basically it.  
"You have a nice room." Said Strawberry Cookie.  
"Thank you, why don't we chill on my bed til' the party is over?" Bright sat down on her bed.  
"O-ok." Strawberry lied down with her, nervously fiddling with her hoodie strings. She started to notice how pretty Gingerbright was, especially up-close.  
"So," Bright started. "What are your hobbies?"  
Strawberry replied with, "I like gaming, and I also like—" She was cut off when Gingerbright caressed face with her soft hand.  
"You're really cute..." Bright said as she stared into her eyes. "How about we just relax tonight, just you and me~."  
"W-what do you mean?" Strawberry asked, now fully flustered and kinda excited.  
Gingerbright leaned in and kissed her on the lips, softly, now rubbing Strawberry's hips and thighs. Bright pulled her closer, so now that their bodies were fully touching each other.  
Strawberry Cookie could hardly process the moment, the fact that she was making out with her brothers best friends sister, the sister of the most popular guy in school, how could a shy loner come to a situation like this? A shy loner and a outgoing pretty popular girl, together, making out at a party in a bedroom, like a movie!  
Bright pulled away and sat up. She unbuttoned her shirt and toke it off along with her skirt so now she was fully naked. “Wait here.” She said as she walked to her drawer and opened the last one, and pulled out a strap-on, and put it on. She climbed back on the bed and grabbed Strawberry by her legs to pull her closer. Strawberry didn’t say anything but just lifted up her hoodie just above her stomach. She pulled of her underwear and tossed it on the floor.  
Bright penetrated her pussy slowly, making sure Strawberry was wet enough so it wouldn’t hurt entering her. Soon enough Strawberry’s area and thighs were soaking wet and Bright thrusted into her, causing Strawberry to loudly moan. But no one probably heard since the music was making the walls shake and they were on the top floor anyways.  
GingerBright only thrusted in farther, now fully in, so full in she almost hit Strawberry’s cervix. She pulled in and out of her, causing Strawberry’s cries of pleasure and slight pain. The only noise was the thumping inaudible music from downstairs, Strawberry’s whimpers and soft moans and the squishing wet noise from Gingerbright fucking Strawberry Cookie. It was kind of calming, and the room was cool so Strawberry or Gingerbright wouldn’t sweat too much even though they were already quite.  
Gingerbright squeezed Strawberry’s thighs and begun to thrust her pussy faster, close to orgasm.  
Soon Strawberry came, cum came out of her like a white chocolate waterfall. Gingerbright slowly slid out and licked up her juices clean. Strawberry was shaky from the pleasant orgasm. Bright toke off the strap and hid it under her bed. She lay next to Strawberry Cookie and kissed her forehead.  
“Goodnight.” Bright wrapped her arms around Strawberry’s body to pull her close again.


End file.
